It has long been a common practice, such as with many commercial vehicles, for carriers or racks to be mounted on a rooftop or on the side to support a ladder. As these ladder rack devices are typically mounted significantly above ground level, considerable effort must be expended in order to raise sizeable ladders into a position for mounting. Furthermore, as it is not uncommon for commercial vehicles to be individually staffed, operators frequently encounter an increased burden of mounting a long or heavy ladder alone. Additionally, in order to secure the ladder to a typical mounting structure for hauling, the use of standard tie-downs or strapping devices is required. And, as standard mounting devices are typically constructed of metal, the ladders experience considerable vibrational wear during transport. There has been a clear need for a ladder rack that will not only retain the ladder in a non-vibrating, secured position when the vehicle is moving, without the need for additional tying or strapping devices, but a ladder rack that will also allow an individual operator, even a person who is not relatively strong or of large stature and physique to load a heavy ladder without considerable effort and without need of additional assistance.